Rings
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Matt and Mello are married with two beautiful kids and one on the way. But Mello's ex-boyfriend will stop at nothing to get Mello back! Even if it means tormenting the poor family! Includes mpreg and yaoi, please R&R, Misa will be in this one! :D Enjoy!


Rings

Matt and Mello finally get married, and start a family. But Mello's ex-boyfriend will stop at nothing to get Mello back, even if it means tormenting the family.

Contains Yaoi, fluff, Mpreg, and of course, Drama.

I do not own Death Note, but I do own Mello's three mpreg kids! Michael, Kunio, and Mattella Jeevas!

Chapter 1 : Breakfast Problems, and Singing in the Car

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up!" Kunio chimed cheerfully, jumping on the double bed where the two lovers were asleep.

Sunlight shone through the large window and onto the couple, and Kunio continued jumping up and down on the bed.

Mello rolled over lazily, his 5-month-pregnant stomach making it a struggle in the process.

Kunio then attempted to wake Matt, the heaviest sleeper in the peaceful household.

Matt groaned, then pulled his pillow over his head.

Mello giggled, and pushed himself off the bed, and began walking towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Michael was sitting on the couch, lazily moving around the Wii remote in front of it's sensor.

"Good morning momma," he said loudly, then yawned before starting his Mario Kart game.

"Morning," Mello smiled at his clone, then began making some delicious chocolate chip pancakes.

Misa walked out of her room in her slutty night gown, with her hair pulled up in a pony tail, and eyes half shut.

Misa was Kunio and Michael's babysitter/nanny figure, and they called her aunt Misa, because she was a lot like one.

Matt sloppily ran Mello's brush through his dark red shiny strands as he entered the kitchen where his 'wife' was cooking.

"Chocolatebeeeearrrr," he whined, abandoning the brush on the kitchen island.

"Yes Mattykins?" Mello smiled cheerily, and flipped his pancakes over on the sizzling pan.

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello, and placed his hands on his growing stomach, then cuddled him.

"How are you this morning..?" he wondered sleepily, his chocolate brown eyes wondering around the beautiful, but cramped house.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Mello asked sweetly, moving his pancakes onto plates, then setting out glasses, and Kunio's dark blue sippy-cup.

"Awesome, I have no work today, so I get to spend a day with my lovely wife and kids." Matt gave Mello his original goofy and flirtatious grin.

Mello laughed cutely at him.

"Well, we should go shopping, we don't have much food," Mello suggested, moving his shoulder-length blonde hair back as he retrieved the half-full orange juice carton from it's place on the counter.

"Okay my little chocolatebearrr," Matt kissed his lover's cheek, then sat down next to Michael on the laid out the plates of food and glasses of orange juice out at the table, and a large container of syrup in the center.

Everyone rushed to the table, except Misa, who was doing her everyday morning makeup.

Matt held Michael on his lap and cut his pancake up into bite-sized pieces.

Mello had became a lot softer since the birth of Michael, he wanted to be gentle near his children, and be a good influence.

Matt had always thought Mello would be a great parent, and he does.

Kunio unscrewed the lid off of the large syrup bottle, and moved up to grab his sippy cup, accidentally making the bottle of syrup plummet on top of Matt and Michael both, and cover them in syrup.

He then tried to grab them some napkins, and knocked over a glass of orange juice on them."Oh crap!" Michael exclaimed in his cute toddler voice.

Matt laughed, "C'mon, I'll run you some bath water." he lifted up Michael and carried him into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry momma!" Kunio whimpered, wincing since he was afraid Mello would be mad.

Mello was quite upset, but looking into the eyes of he and Matt's mix, he couldn't find himself to lecture his child.

"It's alright, mommy will clean it up." Mello winked at him, and Kunio smiled and hopped down from his chair and over to the TV.

Mello began cleaning up the mess, and made everything clean like it was.

"Okay, let's get you out of those pajamas," Mello lifted Kunio up and kissed his cheek before taking him into he and Michael's wrapped a towel around Michael and sent him off to Mello so he could dress him to, then ran himself some shower water.

After everyone had prepared themselves, they headed out to the car to go to Walmart and get some groceries.

Mello's pregnancy had prevented him from wearing his usual tight leather attire, so Misa let him borrow some of her loose dresses, and Matt was obsessed, thinking Mello looked like a cute little Barbie doll.

Today, Mello was wearing a pink strapless one that stopped barely above the knees, and no one noticed he was a man since he looked almost just like a woman.

Mello buckled 3-year-old Kunio into his car seat, and buckled 4-year old Michael's seat belt up for him, then got into the passengers seat.

Matt began driving, and popped in a James Brown CD.

'I feel good' started playing, and he sang along and started dancing.

Misa and the two toddlers joined him in moving around as well as singing and dancing along.

Mello moved around with them, and the family ignored the awkward glances from the vehicles sharing the road with them.

"Yeah, work that sexy baby bump!" Matt exclaimed, making the kids laugh.

"Misa-Misa loves this song!" Misa cried out cheerfully, primping in her mirror while moving around to the music.

"I feel good, so GOOD, I got YOU!" Matt sung, then pointed at busted out laughing, and they finally arrived.

Matt helped the kids out, and carried Kunio on his shoulders.

The 5 held hands and strutted up the street, and everyone glanced at them as if they had never seen it done before.

As they entered, Matt ran to the electronics, Misa ran to the makeup and hair section, and Michael went with Matt.

"Guess it's just me and you sweetie," Mello smiled at Kunio.

"Can we go look at the toys momma?" Kunio pleaded, his eyes shining for a 'yes'.

"Okay," Mello pushed him to the boy toys, and Kunio looked thoroughly at them all, and grabbed one.

Matt returned with video games for both he and Michael, and Misa followed along with some lipstick.

Mello went through the food isles, adding stuff they needed to the cart, and finally going up to purchase it.

After they were done with that, it was quite late out, so Matt decided to take everyone back home.

"Well, did everyone have fun on this wonderful adventure?" Matt laughed, "Yeah!" Misa, Michael, and Kunio exclaimed in unison.

"How about preggers?" Matt smirked at Mello, and kissed his cheek.

Mello playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Preggers had LOADS of fun getting stupid food." Mello giggled.

Everyone began laughing, and Matt pulled in at the house.

Well, that's it for now! Reviews are very much appreciated, so please do so! I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice winter!


End file.
